In The Stars
by DreamOfStars
Summary: He didn't know why she screamed, why she had alerted the neighbourhood to the presence of her father's gang. Surely she could not be trusted! He would find out. Like a dog with a bone, he would refuse to let her go. Little did he know that suspicion could turn into obsession… obsession into… no. It couldn't be love. Could it? Eponine/Javert romance
1. Chapter 1

IN THE STARS…

**A/N:. I am a big Eponine/Enjolras fan but then I read To Keep A Soul by Stechpalme and I was instantly turned into an Eponine/Javert fan. Because the character of Javert is said to be loosely based on Eugene Francois Vidocq,  
his first name in this story will be ****Eugene****. **

**DISCLAIMER: They do not belong to me.**

CHAPTER 1:

Her father had spotted her before she could even attempt hiding. Eponine swore under her breath as he approached her.

"Eponine! Go home, you are not needed here."

It felt as though a rock landed in her stomach as she noticed her father sneaking greedy glances toward the house she had witnessed Marius enter. Marius…

"Papa, no… There is nothing of worth in that house, it…"

"Quiet, Eponine. This is none of your business."

Out of nowhere, Eponine summoned the courage to look at her father defiantly.

"I'll scream."

Her father's voice was an ominous whisper as his hand locked around her upper arm.

"Scream and you will pay for it."

From where he stood in the shadows, Inspector Eugene Javert watched the scene with mild interest. When the girl opened her mouth to let out a scream, however, he was on the scene within seconds – just in time to see the man he now recognized as Thenardier, the owner of a rather shabby inn, hit the girl with enough strength to send her crashing into a vendor's stand. There was no time to pay her any attention though, as he rushed after the slippery criminal – determined to not let him get a way.

It was a few minutes later when he came to a crossing, knowing at once that he had no way of knowing which road Thenardier took.

He turned back grimly, frowning when he spotted the still figure of the girl in the exact place she had fallen.

He glanced around and the realisation hit him.

No one cared. Neither would he – he had little doubt that he girl was a common whore, not worth a second glance. His strong morality, however, moved him toward the girl to assess how hurt she was.

Big brown eyes met his as he knelt down next to her and lifted a brow. She was awake, seemingly unhurt. She looked to weak to stand up though and Javert held his hand out with a grimace. She stared at his clean hand for a minute and he sighed.

"You can't lie here all day, girl. Let me help you up."

Her grimy hand took his, and repulsed by her filthy state, Javert pulled her to her feet.

"Now get away from here."

Eponine watched quietly as he pulled a pure white handkerchief from his pocket, thoroughly wiping his hand with it.

"Thank you, M'sieur."

He nodded curtly and Eponine turned, rushing away from his salient presence.

Only when she had completely disappeared did he look up, a small frown between his brows. She had screamed, alerting the inhabitants of the house the gang had meant to ransack of the danger, alerting him of the danger.

He had not asked why.

Javert immediately decided that she had to gain something by warning them. The girl was no doubt up to no good. Perhaps she had meant to gain the trust of all who had observed it, including him. She had to have a plan to come by some fortune.

His jaw set, Javert made the decision without hesitation.

He would follow her. He would not let her get away, he would find out what she was up to, prevent the crime she was surely planning.

Eponine breathed a sigh of relief as she turned a corner, her entire body still trembling. She looked down at her dirty hands, vividly remembering the revulsion on the inspector's face as he touched it. The filth on her hand immediately transferred to his upon their touch. Her heart sank to her shoes as she saw another pair of spotless hands in her minds eye.

Would Marius be as revolted as the Inspector if their hands should touch? Would he wipe them, eager to get rid of her filth too?

She shook her head quickly. Marius was not like the Inspector, he would not mind a little dirt… She bit down on her lower lip when she remembered the look he had in his eyes when he noticed Cosette. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she would admit that Marius would not fall in love with her despite her dirty state.

He wouldn't even love her had she been clean and well looked after. She preferred, however, to allow herself to keep dreaming about him. That was all she had.

Her dreams.

She moved toward the ABC Café in a daze, barely noticing the iciness of the rain hugging her arms.

She immediately spotted Marius where he sat, slinking towards him and falling down in the open spot next to her. He mouthed a quick "Hi" before returning his attention to Enjolras, who spoke fervently of a revolution.

Eponine smirked. What did these boys know about life on the streets? Did they honestly think they could change things? Enjolras' voice was filled with a blazing passion, though that did not comfort her in the slightest. A revolution would never happen. The rich would stay rich, the poor would stay poor and the police would keep patrolling the streets trying to get rid off those who sullied the beautiful country. Like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know Javert might seem a little OOC in this, but I think he is human, but it is a side of him that is downplayed and hidden by Javert himself... So if he seems "too human" and illogical here, please bear with me. I am exploring a lot of internal conflict within him.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

CHAPTER 2:

Eponine grimaced as she watched Marius rush to Cosette's house the second the meeting ended. She hugged herself tightly as she made her way to the market, hoping that there was still a vendor with something to fill her empty stomach.

One vendor still stood at his stand, his eyes drooping with fatigue. The fresh bread that had been on his table early the morning was gone, leaving only a small number of stale loaves. Within her reach. Eponine glanced around carefully before making a move toward the stand. A hand locked around her wrist the second she extended it and a chill rand down her back as she looked up into the icy eyes of the most feared man in Paris.

"Inspector…"

Javert couldn't help but notice the frailness of her wrist. He suspected that if he pulled at her too hard she would break.

"Inspector, I… I did not steal anything, I swear!"

Javert lifted a brow and looked down at her with a sardonic smile.

"I am aware of that, girl. However, had I not stopped you, you would have."

Eponine pushed through the fear she felt at his cold gaze and lifted her chin.

"Is it possible to be arrested for a crime we was going to commit, Inspector?"

Javert dropped loosened his grip around her wrist irritably. The girl was right.

"I will be watching you."

Eponine nodded glumly, folding her arms around her protectively as her stomach growled. Javert hesitated, but pride won over sympathy. The vendor, however, seemed to feel differently as he approached Eponine.

"Take this, Mademoiselle. It will not be sold tonight."

Eponine grabbed the loaf of bread he held out to her greedily, nearly falling down on her knees before him.

"Thank you, M'sieur!"

Javert grimaced. Charity. It was a concept he could not understand, as much as he tried to. There was one way to survive - finding an honest job and live your life in a way to warrant favour in the eyes of the Lord.

People did not have to beg, steal or whore themselves out for money. People choosing that way deserved neither sympathy nor respect. An unknown feeling stirred in him as he watched the girl wolfing down the stale loaf of bread, picking each crumb from her hands. She was not by any means beautiful. It was hard to believe that men would waste their money on the too-skinny, grimy body in front of him.

She looked up suddenly and he froze, unable to look away. He noticed for the first time that her eyes did not seem to suit her face. They looked too big for her face, a velvety dark colour. It was the expression in them that kept his gaze fixed on her. In her eyes he could see every ounce of hatred, fear and abhorrence that she surely felt toward him. Feelings that he was certain she would never dare to say out loud. Javert pursed his lips. It had never bothered him that these street rats hated him, feared him. Instead, it instilled a glimmer of pride in him. They did their best to hide it away though. It was never this obvious. It inexplicably angered Javert that this girl did not even bother hiding the loathing in her eyes and the desire to slap handcuffs around her wrists and see her in a prison cell coursed through him.

Of course he was aware of the fact that you could not arrest one simply for hating you. If it were so, half the city would be in prison. The girl recoiled as he approached her, and Javert resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Come, girl. Let me escort you home."

Eponine stared at the Inspector in awe. Her immediate reaction was to refuse, but one look at his face told her that he would not stand for it.

She nodded glumly and his hand locked around her upper arm.

"I do not want to catch you committing… any other crimes tonight."

It was clear what he alluded to, and Eponine was thankful for the dirt hiding the stains appearing on her cheeks.

She mumbled something incoherent as she followed him down one of the many crooked streets leading to her father's Inn. Javert stopped suddenly, turning to look at her.

"Tell me, Mademoiselle Thenardier… What is it that they pay for?"

She gaped at him, her eyes wide.

"M'sieur?"

There was a strange glint in his eyes as he looked at her.

"What is it about you, making you worthy of their money? From street rats to barons."

His mention of barons immediately sent her thoughts flying to Marius, and she was suddenly furious at the Inspector's insinuations. The urge to make him uncomfortable grabbed every fibre of her being and she moved closer to him.

"You want to know why they pay, M'sieur? I'm willing. Even though I'm ugly, it's a warm body making them feel desirable. What man wouldn't want to pay for the chance to feel wanted? You, perhaps, _Inspector_?"

He did not fail to notice the fact that she made Inspector sound like an insult. As her words registered, however, his face flushed.

He was Inspector Eugene Javert. He was feared by many, respected by most. The little street urchin had hit the nail on the head, however. He had never been desired.

The pair had come to a halt, locked in a still staring contest.

"What about you?"

Eponine shuddered as his crisp voice cut through the silence.

"What do you mean, Inspector?"

"I mean… When these men feel so desired by you… what is it that you feel?"

Eponine bit down on her lower lip, almost drawing blood from it.

"I… feel nothing."

Javert felt strangely comforted by the similarity they shared. Perhaps, he thought, it was because he was reassured that he was not the only lonely person in the world. However, as the little Thenardier had insinuated, he had the ability to pay for desire whereas she was simply an object. For a split second he allowed the ridiculous thought to run through his mind. He had no carnal need, no lust to be satiated, and no need for a woman's body in his arms. He certainly felt no desire or attraction toward Thenardier. The feeling of being desired, perhaps belonging, however, caused him to stop at the thought.

Inspector Eugene Javert.

His name was tantamount to the law. He was seen by many as the pure embodiment of the law. For this reason, every single person around him failed to see him as what he truly was.

Human.

A man.

His eyes glazed over and he looked at Eponine intently.

"What is the price on desire, Mademoiselle?"

Eponine licked over her dry lips, the reason for his question eluding her.

"I guess… it depends, Inspector. On whether it is a street rat, a vendor, a doctor… a baron."

He took a step towards her, gazing down into her eyes.

"What about an inspector?"

Eponine gasped, her eyes wide.

"I… you would never. It this a trick, Inspector Javert?"

He ran a finger over her cheek, resting it in the corner of her mouth. He inspected the layer of dirt on his finger as he removed it from her and for some reason it shook him back to reality. Javert sighed tiredly and shook his head.

"Go home, Eponine."

He turned and disappeared without another word. The second his footsteps were not within earshot anymore, Eponine jumped, running back to her home as fast as her legs could carry her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely review****Stechpalme! I honestly never considered this couple, but now I am in love with them.**

**BTW, in my mind Eponine is Samantha Barks and Javert is Roger Allam's voice, Phillip Quast's eyes and Ramin Karimloo's appearance. **

**I hope this chapter isn't too long! I didn't know where to break it. I'm really trying to show Javert's strong moral values and beliefs in this and I hope it comes across in the right way!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.**

CHAPTER 3:

He could not explain this strange urge he had to follow the girl, perhaps to prevent her from becoming a criminal – to keep the streets safe of course. Perhaps it was to make sure he caught her as soon as he saw clear evidence that she was a danger to society. That made more sense.

In reality, a part of Javert realised that he was simply replacing one obsession with another. Jean Valjean eluded him like a slippery serpent and this girl, though sneaky, was much easier to follow. He would never admit it – even to himself, but Javert felt like a failure as an inspector to let Valjean escape him so easily.

He sighed. A layer of dust still lay on his index finger and he shook his head, ashamed. For a minute he had allowed his need to be seen as a man take over. For a minute he wondered what it would feel like – having the warm body of a woman in his arms. Even one like Eponine Thenardier.

Nausea filled him at once. Here he was, craving the desire of a common street whore. She was not worthy of his thoughts unless they consisted out of getting her away from society. Yet, the idea of those expressive eyes, filled with pain and fear behind prison bars did not give him the satisfaction he expected.

Eponine sneaked into a room, knowing that her father's rage would be thrown upon her the second he saw her. However, she would much rather deal with her father's fists than Javert.

A chill ran down her spine.

Those could blue eyes told her exactly how much he detested what she was. Yet… he touched her. Not one of the rough, lustful touches that she was used to. Surprisingly soft and gentle. In that moment she noticed more about him than she had ever seen before. Like how the lines of his jaw were stronger than any other man she had seen. His mouth, though stern, had a graceful bow and a hidden vulnerability. Grey was just starting to speckle through his hair and his hands were rougher than she had expected.

Eponine blushed furiously at her thoughts. Here she was, finding the biggest enemy of those on the streets attractive. She inwardly cringed, trying to defend her thoughts. She did not find _him_ attractive. She had simply noticed that his outward appearance was not as revolting as she had always thought when she saw him from a distance.

She heard a creak in the floor, bracing herself.

Her father.

Tonight she would surely pay for the scream she had uttered impulsively. M'sieur Marius, however, made it worth the beating that was to come.

It was hours later when Eponine awakened. Pain shot through her entire body and she crawled to the wall, using it to pull herself into a seated position. Her hands travelled over her body lightly to determine the damage done by her father's fists. She was sure that her wrist was broken. The iron taste of blood filled her mouth – she guessed from a busted lip, her cheek was swollen up. She hissed in pain when her hand travelled over her ribs.

She considered her options carefully. She could stay, risking a worse beating which could no doubt result in her death. Or she could flee as far as she could with her broken body.

In truth, death did not sound bad at all. The memory of Marius' soft eyes, however, managed to convince her that death was not truly desirable. She moved to the window, bracing herself. The pain when pulled herself through the window and fell through, landing on her side, was almost unbearable. She gradually came to her feet and inched to an alleyway, moving forward with her hands against the wall. Her wounded hands left a blood trail against the wall and she bit down on her lip, refusing to cry. She was not fragile; she would not allow herself to show any weakness. Blood spluttered from her mouth as she coughed, her entire body shuddering. Eponine rested her head against the wall, trying to swallow down her nausea. A gloomy part of her wondered why she did not welcome death, reminding her that Marius had Cosette. A part of her wished for death. It didn't come.

Javert's every thought was successfully switched off as he walked through the streets, his observant eyes scanning the environment for a sign of anything remotely suspicious. A sound to his left caught his immediate attention and he rushed forward, quickly noticing the figure slumped against the wall.

Bile rose in his throat as he took in the bloody girl. He swiftly moved forward, bending down to see her more clearly.

"Eponine…"

Her name slipped from his lips and he shook his head, irritated with himself. A gargled sound reverberated in her throat as she attempted to laugh.

"Inspector."

He coughed lightly.

"Were you attacked?"

"You could say that."

Javert grumbled, insistent on following the lawful procedures.

"Did you see his face?"

"It doesn't matter, M'sieur Le'Inspecteur."

Realisation dawned upon him.

"It was your father."

One of her eyes was bloodied as she looked up at him. She did not need to answer.

He pushed past his disgusted and reached out, trying to pick her up as gently as possible.

She hissed as he lifted her up against his chest.

"Where are you taking me?"

Javert thought for a minute. No respectable hospital would allow the girl a room, even if it was Inspector Javert who brought her there. He had no friends who could help him by taking her off his hands. Yet, it wouldn't be right to leave her here – in the street. He certainly did not want a death on his conscience. Not even the death of someone as irrelevant as her.

"I don't know yet. Somewhere where we can clean your wounds – stop the blood, prevent infection…"

He trailed off as her head fell against his chest. Logically, he knew there was only one place to take her. He had sufficient knowledge of medicine, his house was well-equipped and private… The thought of having her in his house repulsed him though. His determination to do what was right eventually won out over his intolerance towards these people and he made his way to his house discreetly, careful to hide the broken bundle of a person from the people passing.

Eponine was vaguely aware of the muscular chest against her head, but she had passed the point of caring about what happened to her. She whimpered when Javert shifted her to allow him to open his door.

He moved the door with his shoulder and carried her towards his bathing room, thankful that his house was one of the few to incorporate Roman tradition and have a private bath rather. He blatantly refused to expose himself to the scum at the public baths and his good fortune allowed him another option.

Javert carefully lay the shaking woman down on the floor and peeked his head out of the door.

He grimly folded his jacket around her, grabbing a large copper cauldron before rushing outside once again. The water was slightly heated when he poured it into the bath. Javert dipped a cloth in the bath and pressed it to her face, wondering why on earth he was going through all this trouble for the girl.

He pulled her into a seated position when she opened her eyes, carefully reaching forward to remove her outer garments.

Eponine watched passively as he pulled the clothes from her body, smirking.

"I'm not gonna be much use of you in this state, M'sieur."

Javert snarled at her, throwing the blood soaked clothes in a corner.

"Don't be presumptuous. For some reason I brought you here to tend your wounds."

"You?"

Her disbelief was clear and Javert sighed, wondering if it was really such a shock that he had a heart.

"It's the right thing, the moral thing to do. I did not want your death, trivial as you may be, on my conscience."

She winced as he lowered her into the water, his hands slowly removing all traces of blood from her body. She could tell that he was trying to be gentle – not that it made much of a difference. He tensed up upon noticing the small curves of her body accentuated by the wet undershirt clinging to her.

He stood quickly.

"I… wait here."

He returned seconds later, a black button shirt in his hands.

"Wear this."

He pulled her from the bath, but turned around modestly to allow her to exchange her wet clothes for his shirt.

What was he to do with her now? He silently cursed himself for bringing her there in the first place. He felt no compassion for her, no written law instilled the obligation to help those in need – if so, and he would be compelled to help every single person on the street. But the world was black and white. Leaving her to die would definitely fall in the blackened side of life.

He turned to face her, repressing the pity he felt upon seeing the black and blue standing out on her face. His shirt almost reached her knees.

Her wrist was swollen and she took a step back as he reached for her arm.

"I need to set your wrist. It is broken."

His voice was sardonic and Eponine held out her arm, a scream escaping from her as he pressed the bones back in place. He was surprised to notice the tears welling up in her eyes as she pressed her sore arm against her chest.

"It had to be done."

His voice was cold and Eponine nodded slightly.

Conflicts arose within him. Sending her away would result in her death. Keeping her here would be improper.

The corners of his mouth turned downwards. Why on earth was he the one unfortunate enough to find her? He lived his way in the light, why was he being punished in this way?

The only thing that made sense was that the Lord was punishing him for the fleeting desire he had felt the previous night.

Javert tensed up, his shoulders becoming even more rigid.

He would take the punishment he deserved.

"You will stay here until death is no longer a danger."

Eponine's eyes widened at his words.

"I cannot possibly…"

Javert glared at her, his eyes blazing.

"I will not touch you, Mademoiselle Thenardier. I simply cannot in good conscience let you leave and possibly die. You will stay."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.**

CHAPTER 4:

The bed was soft. Eponine felt like she was sinking away in a cloud and she closed her eyes, enjoying the strange comfort. Across from the room, she could hear Javert's soft breathing and she lifted her head to glance at him. In sleep, he looked different. The lines on his face faded away and his smirk turned into a vulnerable pout. His eyes opened without warning and Eponine fell back into the bed, her heart racing.

"Do you think, Mademoiselle, that I would not realise someone staring at me while I sleep?"

"I… I'm sorry Inspector. I just… thought that y'might be uncomfortable on the ground… Perhaps I should…"

Javert sighed.

"Unfortunately you appear to be a woman. Propriety would not allow me to let you sleep on the ground."

"I'm used to it, Inspector."

"Be that as it may. I believe in the proper etiquette. Even toward undeserving wenches."

"You could… we could… share?"

The minute the words uttered her mouth she was sorry. Did she just offer to share a bed with the most hated man in… probably the world?

Javert appeared to deem her suggestion ridiculous too, gathered from his sudden choke.

"Mademoiselle! How dare you suggest something so… improper? I realise that I might have given you the wrong idea last night, but the Lord is already punishing me for it."

"I wasn't suggesting anything improper! It is a big bed and…"

Eponine trailed off, amazed at her bravery. Just because the man let her into his house, did not mean she could talk to him as though he was human.

Where he lay on the hard ground, Javert mulled over the preposterous suggestion. He did not want to share his bed with the street rat. He did not want her near his bed. Since she mentioned it, though, the ground had become more uncomfortable and as an inspector he should get his rest when he had the chance.

Eponine gasped when the mattress sank down beside her and she gaped at Javert who lay down next to her indifferently.

"I…what…what are you doing?"

Javert turned his head toward her.

"You said the bed was big."

"You said it was improper!"

The moonlight gave his face an ominous appearance and Eponine shuddered. Javert's voice was gruff as he looked at her.

"I… are you cold?"

"No…"

He nodded impulsively wiping a strand of hair from her face. He always felt vulnerable at night. It was the only time that he realised the loneliness. Against his will, Eponine's presence seemed to comfort him in a way. Not her as a person. Perhaps just the sound of her breathing.

Her breath hitched at his touch and Javert retracted his hand at once.

"Sleep well, Eponine."

His voice was cold again and Eponine nodded before turning onto her back.

Inspector Javert.

Of all the words she would have used to describe him – proud, intimidating, daunting, strong, cruel, malicious, unyielding – vulnerable was probably the last.

Yet, as he lay beside her, she realised that when Javert was alone in his bed, he was no different than any other person.

When Javert awoke at the crack of dawn, he froze instantly. He was used to sleeping still, his body rigid on the mattress. Now, however, he was curled up against… He was appalled by the creature he held in his arms, yet he could not let go. Her small hand clutched onto his and her hair tickled his chin.

Eponine awoke the second he moved, bringing her hands to her face when she felt the strong heartbeat against her back.

Javert was frozen. He had begun twirling a strand of her hair around his finger without noticing it. Eponine turned without warning and he swallowed as her femininely curves pressed up against him.

Eponine pressed her hands against his chest, meaning to push him away, but she found herself unable to do so. He was not wearing his trademark smirk yet. Without it, his lips looked almost… inviting. She failed to notice that his eyes were fixed to her mouth as well. Javert felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Her injuries had not faded completely, but the blue marks seemed lighter, the swelling all but gone. She almost looked pretty. Not beautiful, but… appealing. Not a bad sight to behold first thing in the morning. He had never woken up to a woman, never held her in his arms like he had Eponine. Of course, his mind was playing tricks on him because it was a new experience.

He realised that he was still holding her and wanted to let go when he noticed her glazed over eyes set on his lips.

Without warning he leaned closer, his lips inches away from her. He hesitated. It would be so easy to lean in even closer, to touch her lips with his own…

He jumped up before he could do so, his hair uncharacteristically falling over his forehead.

"No."

His voice was gruff and Eponine sat up, dazed by what had almost happened.

"M'sieur…"

He took note that she let the "Inspector" drop, wondering whether she only used M'sieur when she was nervous, soothing herself against his formal title..

"You should go."

She suddenly seemed desirable as she climbed out of the bed. The shirt had shifted up to her thighs and he quickly averted his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Mademoiselle Thenardier. Leave my house."

She jumped at the ominous tone in his voice, rushing away frantically. He heard the front door slam shut within minutes and walked to his front door, surprise to find the black shirt neatly folded on the ground. He picked it up and pressed it to his chest. All traces of her were gone.

It was as though she was never there.

Eponine stopped only when her breath started burning in her chest. She doubled over, her entire body trembling.

"What have I done?"

She had almost kissed Javert. What was she thinking? How could she for one second consider it?

She pursed her lips at the thought of his demeanour when he chased her out of his house.

He wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted it. How dare he make it her fault?

Her stomach growled and Eponine groaned. She would not attempt to steal as much as an old apple today. With her luck, Javert would be on the scene before she could even take the first bite. Sometimes she could swear that…

Eponine froze all over.  
Of course. He was following her.

"Son of a…"

"Careful how you finish that sentence."

"Of course."

Javert's voice sounded complacent and Eponine stared at him defiantly.

"Why are you following me?"

In truth he did not know. Especially today – he had tried everything to convince himself to not do so. He couldn't stay away.

"It is my job."

"To stalk innocent women?"

Javert scoffed.

"Thenardier, you are hardly innocent."

Eponine moved closer to him than she would have dared before, her finger pointing at his chest.

"It was not my fault."

Javert grabbed her hand, twisting her wrist so that she yelped in pain.

"I never want to hear you mention that again, do you understand? I did my Godly duty and when I woke up… I was confused. There's nothing more to be said."

"Don't think the thought disgusts me any less than it does you, M'sieur."

To his surprise, the thought of kissing her did not disgust him. On the contrary – it aroused him. This was the exact reason why he would not allow himself to think about it at all.

He turned around, glancing at her once more over his shoulder.

"Do not even think about trying something, Thenardier. I will be watching you."

He stomped off without another word and Eponine groaned despite the small amount of relief she felt. Javert's threat meant that her father couldn't use her in any of his schemes. Of course she would have to tell him that Javert was keeping an eye on her. He wouldn't be pleased, but even Rousseau Thenardier would not dare to cross Javert. He might not have realised it, but in a sense he was doing her a favour and despite her dislike in him, she was grateful.

To say that Monsieur Thenardier was furious at his daughter's predicament would be an understatement. He stared at her in disbelief after her declaration, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"What did you say?"

"Inspector Javert is following me, papa."

"Why?"

"I do not know. He… he doesn't know that I am aware of it."

The lie came over her lips seemingly and without her knowing exactly why she said so.

The anger in Thenardier's eyes was quickly replaced by a shrewd look.

"You say he doesn't know you know?"

"No, papa."

"Good. Let him think you are reformed, no longer a criminal. Then, when he expects it least… you strike."

"What do you mean?"

He thrust the knife into her hands, his eyes glinting excitedly.

"I'm saying… Javert has given us the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. Which is exactly what you'll do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock... Once again, I'm trying to create a lot of inner conflict - especially within Javert, who has never been in love, experienced this kind of attraction or felt anything that he couldn't make sense of. (Oh, I would teach him... *swoon*)**

**I actually think Javert is truly a vulnerable character - it shows in Javert's Soliliquy (especially Philip Quast's performance, he seems so vulnerable and human... Poor guy. So I believe the second something doesn't make sense he does not know how to deal with it. **

**DISCLAIMER: STILL not mine. :(**

CHAPTER 5

The knife burnt in her pocket as she walked back to the market. Somehow the thought of killing Javert did not sit well with her. As the sun set, she crept in to a corner, unwilling to face the man who had given her an impossible task.

Miles away, Eugene Javert climbed into his bed and noticed – for the first time – the emptiness thereof.

Whereas Eponine felt that the next few weeks flew by too quickly, Javert thought a day felt like eternity. He was no closer to catching Eponine doing something worthy of landing in prison and hated himself for the fact that he was no longer sure whether that was why he followed her. He had not managed to find any way of tracking Jean Valjean's whereabouts either.

Javert felt like a failure as a policeman, a feeling he despised. Eponine was growing more nervous as the days passed. Any day now her father would expect Javert to be nothing more than a corpse and every day she became more reluctant to make it happen. Javert's vigilant conduct caused him to notice that Eponine seemed troubled and his curiosity was prickled by it.

He had summed her up as brave, determined, overconfident and senseless. Definitely not anxious and distracted.

Perhaps he could convince himself that he was using Eponine as a means of getting his hands on the vile Patron-Minette boys. It would certainly make more sense.

If there was no sense, he had nothing. Things had to be logical, he had to be professional. A policeman before anything else.

Occupied with his thoughts, he did not notice the Thenardier man before he was right behind Eponine. Javert leaned further into the shadows as he listened attentively to the urgent whispers of the pair.

"Did you kill him yet?"

Eponine shook her head and the man did not bother to hide the anger in his voice.

"You have the chance to rid the street of that devil and you do nothing?"

Eponine bit down on her lower lip, ashamed. She had honestly considered it, but every time she caught a glimpse of his eyes… She couldn't kill anyone in cold blood, much less a man who had saved her life.

Thenardier's laugh was cruel.

"Not only do you allow the man to follow you for months, too weak to elude him, but now you keep him on the street too. Every arrest, every wound on this street is your fault!"

Eponine wanted to shout that the Inspector would have been able to disarm her the minute she showed a knife, that the most hardened criminal could not accomplish getting rid of him, that she was just a girl.

But she couldn't. She wasn't. She never had the opportunity to be just a girl. Her father had turned her into a thief, a criminal, a whore!

She didn't notice his fist flying through the air, meeting her face with a loud thud. His hands were around her neck before she had time to move and she recoiled from his touch instinctively.

"I should just kill you now. One less mouth to feed."

She gasped for air as his fingers tightened around her throat, her eyes closed.

His touch left her suddenly and she crumpled to the ground, listening to the sound of feet scampering away.

She opened her eyes, confused. She moved closer to the wall as a daunting figure knelt next to her, groaning when she recognized Javert's cold blue eyes.

"Not you again."

"Was it because of me?"

"Yes."

Javert held his hand out to help her up, his eyes filled with regret. He would not apologize, however. It was his job.

Eponine took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air and Javert glanced at her slyly, unable to tear his eyes away from the roundings of her breasts rising and falling as she breathed.

Eponine's heart fluttered as she noticed the direction of his eyes, her eyes taking in every line of his face.

Without noticing it, Javert's breath had begun to race. He could not explain himself.

She was a whore.

And she was ugly.

As he lifted his gaze toward her eyes, he shook his head slightly.

No. The more he watched her, the more attractive she had become. His eyes left hers, landing on the curve of her mouth once more.

Eponine held her breath, certain that he could hear the wild beating of her heart.

He inched forward, this time unable to stop himself. His lips brushed over hers hesitantly and Eponine let out a sigh, surprised by how soft his lips were. She lifted a hand to touch his face and desire coursed through him as he encircled her waist with one arm, the other tangling in her hair. His kiss was hesitant – as though he was testing out a new experience. They pulled away from each other, two pairs of lust filled eyes staring into each other with mild surprise before Javert leaned forward to capture his lips with his again. Eponine slowly ran her hands up and down his shoulders as he cautiously ran his tongue over hers. Eponine grabbed fistfuls of his hair, deepening the kiss desperately. His coarse hands ran up and down her body, caressing her waist, locking over her buttocks, brushing against her chest.

She was trapped between him and the wall, the feel of his body overpowering her every sense and she felt weakened by the desire it sent through her. A soft moan left her throat as she felt the evidence of his desire against her thigh.

Javert released her quickly, his pale face seeming translucent. He turned away from her, his breath laboured.  
"I can't…"

He turned back to her, his eyes still warm with desire. He made a move toward her, but stopped himself, his eyes closed.  
"Dear God… No."

He opened his eyes to look at her, coldness replacing the lust.

"I am sorry. I lost control, it will not happen again."

He turned around without another word, leaving Eponine breathless and slumped against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you first of all to my Beta, JudyBear236, for your endless patience and help with my mistakes and typo's - I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews too! When I started out this fic, it was for my own entertainment because I have read every single Eponine/Javert fic on here and I needed more. (THANK YOU for causing this addiction, Stechpalme)**

**I appreciate everyone's reading, following, reviewing and so forth! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I want Philip Quast's Javert to be mine right now. I just want to hug him.**

CHAPTER 6:

When Eponine crept into the ABC Café minutes after sunset, she could still feel Javert's lips burning on hers, his hands caressing her body. She sagged down onto a chair next to Marius, avoiding his eyes.

"'Ponine? Is something wrong?"

Eponine shook her head fervently, tugging at her ragged shirt.

"No, M'sieur Marius. I'm just… Nothing's wrong."

Marius smiled upon noticing her serious frown.

"Stop looking so worried then."

She turned her head to face him swiftly.

"I'm not worried."

His fingers lightly touched the small crease on her forehead.

"Your frown says otherwise."

She smiled uncomfortably and moved away for him, confusion taunting her. There was a light flutter as Marius touched her skin, but her heart didn't skip a beat; there were no fireworks, she felt no excitement leaving her breathless.

She swore under her breath as her fingers travelled up to her lips.

She could still vividly taste Javert…

He had kissed her. Not only that, his desire for her still burned feverishly in his body. Javert sat down behind his desk rigidly, his eyes glazed over.

She was a filthy whore.

His every fibre protested against that thought and he leaned forward tiredly. Since he had followed her, she had not committed one crime, denying men rather than seducing them. She was by no means innocent; he had heard of sordid things that could be attributed to her. But…

But… The word teased him and Javert groaned. His desire pulsated through him, clouding his thoughts.  
He had kissed women before. Of course he had, but then… his work was his life, God his guide. He had yet to desire a woman as much as he did tonight when he kissed her.

He had never before longed to tear the material off someone's body, feel her naked skin under his finger tips, hold her in his arms as she trembled under his touch.

A foul word escaped his lips as he pushed a stack of papers to the side.

She was frail in his arms, flaring up in him an odd need to protect her. Javert stood, his breath racing.

She was probably half his age. It was not proper to desire her in this way, a mere child!

Her dark, expressive eyes seemed to taunt him from every angle and he took his night stick, gripping it until his knuckles turned white.

His office was suddenly unbearably hot, his collar smothering him.

He left hastily; leaving the other officers perplexed at his rattled demeanour.

Where she sat next to Marius, Eponine tried with all her might to get Javert out of her mind. All she could imagine, though, was his rough hands running over her body, his teeth nipping at her shoulder, his lips kissing a path down her neck…

Eponine shuddered, not noticing Marius looking at her strangely. Enjolras' charismatic voice sounded far away.

It was as though Javert's blue eyes stared at her from every angle and she jumped up with a muffled whimper, rushing out before anyone could react.

Marius looked from Enjolras who was frozen mid-speech, his eyes confused, to the door through which Eponine had just run. He mumbled an apology before quietly following her.

"'Ponine?"

She sat with her back against the Café's wall, hugging her knees with closed eyes.

Marius knelt down next to her and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Are you okay?"

She mumbled something which he took as no and he pulled her up by her arms.

"Come, 'Ponine. Let's go for a walk."

"M'sieur Marius…"

His eyes refused to take no for an answer and she relented. Eponine looked at the handsome young man next to her, wishing that he would put his arms around her, tell her that he has always loved her, kiss…

No.

She could not imagine M'sieur Marius' lips on hers the way Inspector Javert's were.

Her face flushed. She could not fathom why she kept thinking of his kiss.

It was not like it was her first kiss – she had kissed many men before, done more to some.

Why was this different?

If there was one thing of which Eugene Javert was sure, it was that his heart was made of stone.

Yet, that could not account for the fact that it now felt as though it was trembling inside his chest.

He scoffed at the black night.

Though he tried to direct the intolerable fury in his heart elsewhere, he could not lie to himself. Though he pretended to be angry with Eponine, for managing to make a crack in his tough exterior, the truth was that the core of his anger was within himself – for allowing it.

His feet moved to the River Seine without him even realising it.

A young couple stood a few metres away, the man's arms holding the woman closely to his chest.

He suddenly felt alone and moved forward, staring at his reflection in the water.

There was a permanent frown between his brows; his hair was graying at the temples. He looked tired and worn.

He was far too old and too busy to allow a girl Eponine's age – any girl, in fact – to mess with his mind.

A movement to his right caught his eye and he froze, anger boiling in him when he recognized the girl in the young man's arms.

Eponine.

Neither Eponine, nor Marius, saw Javert as they stood, Marius unable to find a way to comfort his shaken friend – perplexed as to the cause of her state.

He had asked her several times what had happened, yet she stubbornly refused to say anything, simply folding her arms and staring out at the river.

Marius pulled her closer, his hands stroking over her back soothingly. He was not naïve. He knew what his young friend had been forced to do by her father. He was certain that her troubled demeanour was caused by something she was forced to do.

He jumped as a harsh voice spoke behind him, turning to see Inspector Javert, his arms folded across his chest angrily.

Eponine pulled from Marius' arms, her eyes wide with fear and he stepped in front of her, facing the man bravely.

"Inspector. Can I help you with something?"

Javert grimaced at the young man's pretended bravery.

"You may go. It is the young lady that I wish to speak to."

Eponine whimpered softly. Fear that his friend had done something that could land her in prison caused Marius to stay in his spot, bent on protecting her.

"Perhaps you've got the wrong girl, Inspector."

Javert laughed, waving Marius away like an irksome fly.

"If you run 'round the corner, Monsieur, you will no doubt find another girl to warm your bed. This one, however, has been caught and unless you want to face arrest with her you can go."

Marius' face flushed at Javert's obvious estimation and he shook his head quickly.

"Inspector, it is not like that! 'Ponine is my friend, we've always been friends, I would never…"

Embarrassment filled Eponine's stomach at those words.

He would never what? Find her attractive, be interested in her in any other way? Of course he wouldn't.

"You can go, M'sieur. I will talk to the inspector."

Marius hesitated, but Eponine stared at him stubbornly, until he slowly crept away.

Only when Marius was out of earshot did Eponine turn to Javert, her eyes aflame.

Javert's gaze on her was unapologetic.

"Sorry if I cost you a sou or two, Mademoiselle."

Eponine bit down on her lower lip, willing herself to calm down and not say something she would regret.

"If you really think I've done something criminal, arrest me, M'sieur."

Javert smirked. It pleased him to know that he had the ability to make her nervous.

"How do I know that man was not a customer?"

"You know well that ever since you started following me, you're the only man I have even kissed!"

The words slipped out before she could think and they both froze; their fiery kiss immediately in both their minds.

Javert moved forward at once, cupping her face with his hands.

Eponine swallowed nervously, her eyes fluttering in anticipation.  
"Inspector…"

Javert shook his head at once.

"Call me Eugene."

They name sounded strange to her ears and she nodded, cautiously.

Javert leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, muttering a soft prayer, "God… this woman must be from heaven. She feels like paradise in my arms. But she must be from hell, for she torments me endlessly."

He took a step back as voices approached, avoiding her eyes. Two officers walked into sight and Javert moved to stand in front of Eponine, shielding her from their eyes.

The younger one greeted Javert with a smile.

"Inspector Javert! I hope everything is well?"

Javert grimaced.

"Yes, thank you, Officer Belivieu."

The young man nodded with a curious glance at Eponine and her face flushed.

Javert noticed the man's eyes, his own narrowing.

"The lady was attacked. I was simply ensuring that she did not need any medical attention."

Irritation flushed within Eponine at this lie and she looked at Javert accusingly.

"Yes, thank you Inspector. I am fine now. I will be going."

She disappeared before he could stop her and Javert groaned inwardly, frustrated at the officers for interrupting them.

He turned to face the River, his eyes troubled.

He had lived his entire life by the law, by common sense and logic. How could a kiss from one woman… one young girl… make him doubt everything that he had ever believed?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you my Beta, JudyBear236! Thank you again to every reader and reviewer too - I appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 7

As Éponine sneaked back into her room, she tried to make sense of the muddled feelings spinning round in her head.

The fact that there were any feelings to speak of already upset her. It wasn't just any man – it was Inspector Javert!

She had seen him many times before and the sight of him had never filled her with any emotion other than dread.

She would gladly replace the elation her treacherous heart felt at the sight of him with the dread that she was used to.

She hated herself for now noticing the shadowed emotion in his eyes, the softening of the lines on his stern face when he thought no one was looking, his broad shoulders that appeared capable of carrying the weight of the world on them.

She despised the fact that she knew how soft his lips were and it terrified her that she wanted nothing more than feeling it again.

Though he never had any interest in women, Javert was familiar with the policies that went along with courting one. As he stared at the Thenardier house, he could not help but smirk at the thought of knocking and blatantly asking the ratty old man for permission to court his daughter.

Thenardier would probably die of shock.

Javert laughed inwardly.

That would be one of the advantages of pursuing Éponine.

He shook his head lightly, his hands desperately fiddling with a button on his coat.

Pursuing Éponine? When had that become an option?

Of course it was not. It was not even something he could consider. Inspector Javert, taken in by a woman? Not just any woman: a whore!

No. It would not do. It was preposterous.

He had to end this ridiculous fixation he seemed to have with the girl. She was not worthy of his attention.

She might have deluded him into thinking that she was quite appealing, but she would not succeed in getting any hold on his heart.

Eugene Javert was not weak – and no woman could make him so!

He turned around determinedly, deciding to go home at once. Perhaps a good night's sleep was what he needed. It would clear his head from this absurdity.

As he walked through the dirty streets of Paris, Javert tried to ignore the nagging feeling insistent on reminding him that Éponine Thenardier was the first person, ever since he could remember, to see his humanity.

She saw his vulnerable side, yet he felt strong when he was with her.

His persistent thoughts disappeared when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a movement.

Jean Valjean.

It had to be him!

Javert moved forward anxiously, his eyes not leaving Valjean's figure for a second.

Valjean seemed to have sensed him, for he turned around the second Javert was close enough to have him within his grasp.

Recognition flashed in Valjean's eyes and he took a step back. His eyes darted to where Cosette stood, talking to a young man. Her carefree laugh ripped through his heart and he shook his head lightly.

"Javert. Not here."

Javert's laugh was cold.

"Your time is up, Valjean."

It took Jean Valjean mere seconds to make his choice: he had to use any means he was capable of to escape. He had to prevent being arrested in front of his daughter.

His fists took hold of the lapels of Javert's coat before the latter could move. Valjean mumbled an unintelligible apology before pushing Javert against the wall. He could hear Javert's head hitting the hard surface with a loud thump.

Javert's tall form crumpled to the ground and Valjean rushed away and grabbed Cosette by the arm.

"I don't have time to explain. We need to leave."

Cosette shared a confused, longing look with Marius Pontmercy, before she disappeared from sight – along with the ever-elusive Jean Valjean.

Through the hazy clouds of unconsciousness, Javert could vaguely register being dragged along the rough street. He groaned as he felt his senses returning from the dark nothingness, an immediate pain shooting through his head.

Through the persistent throbbing in his head, he was vaguely aware of being propped up against a wall.

He opened his eyes slowly.

Big brown eyes stared into his worriedly.

"Éponine. How did you find me?"

She sat down next to him, avoiding his eyes.

"I might have seen it happen."

Despite his prior determination to not allow this girl into his heart, he could not help but laugh to himself gleefully.

"Were you following me, Mademoiselle?"

She huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, I had to, didn't I? I saw you standing outside my house for ages. I… I had to follow you, didn't I?"

Her voice trailed off and Javert tilted his head to look at her, wincing at the pain any movement still caused.

"I am glad you did."

Éponine shrugged.

"You saved my life. I guess I had to save yours. If anyone else found you… You'd be dead right now."

He grimaced, using the wall to pull himself to his feet.

"Yes, me being Inspector Javert and all. I assume there are many people who would pay for my death."

Éponine stood as well, impulsively caressing his face.

"As far as I know that had never bothered you before."

Javert sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"You've made me vulnerable."

He pressed a tender kiss to her hair, finding himself unable to allow her to leave his embrace.

"Come home with me."

The words were out before he could think.

Javert frowned stubbornly.

He would not take them back. He'd blame the concussion if his conscience came knocking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks JudyBear! To the reads and reviews too. I'm grateful.**

**Hope this is to your liking... ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual.**

Chapter 8

Inspector Eugene Javert had never lost control. He believed in the law, control and rules. Losing the control he held so dearly was not an option. It was not something he could afford.  
However, as he crashed his lips against Éponine's, all logic seemed to disappear.  
She overwhelmed his senses – he could see, taste, hear, feel nothing else. It was just her.

Éponine knew exactly what she was. She was constantly on the wrong side of the law. When she didn't steal she sold her body.  
Never before had she thought her life to be pleasant. Yet, as she ran her hands over Javert's broad shoulders, her lips against his, she was unaware of anything other than the pleasure engulfing her.

He lifted her up as they stumbled through his door, carrying her to his room at once.  
His lips caressed every inch of skin he could find. His hands tangled in her hair, his breath racing. Strands of his hair hung around his face, having escaped from the elastic band that usually held it in place. Éponine tugged at his jacket, removing it shyly.  
She seemed to struggle with his buttons and he put his hands over hers in an effort to help her get rid of his shirt.  
In that instant, the realisation of what was about to happen hit him.

Éponine Thenardier was seventeen years old. It was impossible that she could love someone like him.  
Even if she could, it was not possible that he could love anyone – least of all her. Eugene Javert did not love anyone or anything other than the law.  
The law did not include pathetic emotions and overpowering desires. He pulled away from her swiftly.  
Javert's face was ghostly pale as he turned away from her. He did not notice the confusion in Éponine's eyes. After a few deep breaths he turned to face her, desire still evident in his eyes.  
"This can't happen."  
She pushed herself up from the mattress, her face flushed.  
Javert sat down next to her, cupping her face with his hands.  
"I do find you different. You saved me tonight and for that I am grateful. However, that does not change the fact that nothing can happen between us. I will be forever in your debt for saving my life – it was not your obligation and no one in your position would have done the same. We should not confuse gratitude with love."  
Éponine paled as she stood.  
"I guess I should be going then."  
Javert nodded coldly.  
"It would be best."  
He ignored the twitch he felt in his heart as he watched her walking away from him.  
Nowhere in the law did it mention love or care. It was better to let her leave now – before he was in too deep.

Éponine's feet carried her to the ABC Café without her mind being aware of it. She folded her arms around herself protectively. She vividly remembered a time – not too long ago – when she walked through these streets alone, imagining M'sieur Marius' arms around her.  
Pretending he was beside her.

She was still pretending that she was not alone. This time, however, it was not M'sieur Marius' arms she was imaging around her.  
In this dream, it was Inspector Javert who held her as she walked through the street.  
For a second she wondered why she was still going to the Café. She no longer had the intense desire to see Marius.  
She was in love with M'sieur Marius, wasn't she?  
It was pathetic that one kiss from a man she thought she hated could change that. Instead of her heart fluttering at the thought of Marius' teasing eyes and soft curls, she felt as though her entire body was set ablaze at the thought of his serious, inquisitive eyes and the curve of his lips.  
She blinked stubbornly as tears formed in her eyes at the thought of his rejection.  
Of course, her sound judgement told her that in reality he was the last man on earth she would ever be interested in.  
Reality though, took flight around the time when she woke up in his arms.  
He was everywhere – she saw him in every stranger on the street, she heard his voice in every word around her.  
Éponine Thenardier had never needed anybody in her life. Until now.

Javert's entire body was still trembling for minutes after she had left. He had no respect for men who were willing to lay their self-control at the feet of a woman. Yet, here he was doing the same!  
Of course, he was honest when he told her that he would be forever in her debt. When someone saves your life, it is something that you cannot forget. Not that he would turn a blind eye should she break the law. He would, however, help her when she needed it. Even if he couldn't love her… he could still protect her. He could provide for her.  
He sat down, burying his face in his hands in a silent prayer.  
Why could he not get her out of his mind? The idea of her going back to her family chilled him to the bone. The thought of her being with the young baron he had seen her with, angered him beyond belief.

His shirt and coat lay in a bundle on the floor and he picked it up, folding it neatly before getting back in his bed.  
It felt alarmingly empty, though he would never admit it – not even to himself.  
Despite his determination to rest until morning came, sleep evaded him.  
Her dark eyes haunted his mind. He could still smell her, if he tried hard enough he could still feel her skin against his.  
He sighed irritably. He had never cared for anyone in his life. He had no one to care for.  
His heart was not susceptible to emotions. It was impossible.  
Impossible as it was, however, the truth taunted him mercilessly.

He was in love with Éponine Thenardier.

**A/N: So... at least he admitted **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: JudyBear - you're an awesome Beta. Thanks for reading and sticking with this everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except for a new, adorable pink phone!)**

Chapter 9:

The cold seemed to tear through his bones as Javert walked through the streets, blind to all around him. The disturbing realisation of being in love with the Thenardier girl gnawed at his mind ruthlessly.

In one kiss he, who had never doubted anything before, started doubting his entire life; all his beliefs.

He had only ever loved the law, with his entire soul. Loving Éponine overwhelmed him.

He tightened his fist around his nightstick, suddenly incomprehensibly angry.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of a young boy staring at a food stall hungrily. Javert waited in the shadows as the boy made a run for the food, grabbing onto an apple before rushing away. He was upon the boy within seconds, barely registering the fear and shock in his face.

"Inspector! I'm sorry; I was so hungry, I…"

"Save your apologies, boy. There is no place for thieves on the street."

He could not be older than ten years old.

Repressed fury followed him in the eyes of every person on the street as he dragged the boy behind him, the tearful pleas falling on deaf ears.

A woman rushed forward, tears streaming down her face.

"Inspector, have mercy on my son! Please, we have no money. The poor child is starving!"

He turned to face her with blazing eyes.

"Mercy is not written in the law."

"He will die if you take him to jail!"

He felt no pity at her anguished face.

"Then there will be one less criminal on the street."

"It was an apple!"

"It was a crime!"

The harshness in his voice silenced her and she watched hysterically as he dragged her son off to jail.

"Antoinette!"

Javert's body jerked at the familiar voice, but he kept walking – trying his best to ignore her.

Éponine.

Éponine rushed forward, kneeling next to the crying woman.

"What happened?"

"Jean-Pierre… he took an apple from a vendor. Inspector Javert…"

There was no need to say more. Éponine jumped to her feet, grabbing Javert's arm impulsively.

"M'sieur Le'inspecteur… Please. He is just a child!"

Javert yanked his arm out of her grip, the familiar icy gaze back in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You should know better than to plead with me."

Éponine's eyes met his, sympathy for the young boy's plight coursing through her. She lowered her voice, ensuring that Javert was the only one able to hear her.

"Inspector Javert, I know you have some mercy in your heart, I beg you…"

"Mademoiselle Thenardier… leave."

It was her fault. She was the reason for these daunting emotions plaguing him.

"Eugene…"

The sound of his name on her lips angered him all of a sudden.

"Unless you want me to arrest you along with him, you will leave."

She made another move towards him and Javert blocked her touch defensively, ignoring the aching emotions he felt as she fell to the ground.

He looked down at her miserable form, pushing down every ounce of pity, every ounce of love he felt at the sight of her.

"I do realise that I have much to be grateful for. Unfortunately, that does not mean that you can change the law."

He walked off without another word, the boy's arm still caught in his steel grip.

Antoinette moved forward, helping Éponine to her feet.

"Éponine, you know that man has no mercy. It is no use trying, is it?"

"No. I guess not."

Javert felt an immediate sting at the bitterness in Éponine's voice.

He chose to ignore it.

The coldness in his gaze tore through Éponine as she watched Javert's departing figure. He had looked at her as though she was nothing. A muffled sob escaped her lips as it dawned upon her that to him, that was probably exactly what she was. Nothing.

Just because she was stupid enough to fall in love with Eugene Javert did not mean he would ever love her back. Who did she think she was? Because he had stirred some desire in her, did she honestly expect him to care?

She was just a warm body when his human side took over and he needed comfort.

He had shown her the reality.

Eugene Javert existed for a fleeting instant.

The vulnerable, kind man she had come to know was gone. Inspector Javert, the same cold, cruel man that had always roamed the street with fixed determination to uphold the law was back.

Javert felt no pity at all as he watched the screaming boy being dragged off to a holding cell.

It was the law. He would uphold it, no matter what.

Honest work. Just reward. That's the way to please the Lord.

He had lived his entire life by that motto. Everyone was entitled to look for an honest job. If he could escape the gutters and become what he was, what prevented anyone else on the street from doing the same?

No, stealing and whoring was easier. These people sullied the streets that he held dear. They were a blemish on the good name of France and it was his job to rid the streets of them, protect those who lived honest lives from harm.

Éponine had no right to be upset at him.

She knew who and what he was. Anger stirred within him. She was trying to manipulate him. Just because he loved her, did not mean that she was above the law, that he would look the other way for her.

He loved her.

However, he would not – could not- change his values for her.

As she sat, obscured by shadows, Éponine knew for a fact that Javert would be back on the streets within minutes. Something seemed to be bothering him, and she knew instinctively that it would be taken out on the poverty stricken streetrats.

She waited until she saw him before casually walking through the market, her eyes meeting his. She did not leave his eyes, even as she extended her arm to grab hold of a loaf of bread.

She could read the conflict in his eyes as he watched her.

The angry cry from the vendor seemed to push him to action and he moved forward swiftly, his eyes boring into hers furiously.

"Mademoiselle Thenardier."

Her heart beat frantically as she looked up at him with a mask of nonchalance.

"Inspector."

He wanted to ask her why she had done something so dim-witted, why she took the risk.

He did not need to however. He knew. She was testing him.

For all the money in the world, Éponine could not ascertain what on earth had possessed her to test Javert.

"You should come with me."

His voice sounded tired and she hated herself for the pity rising within her. The loaf of bread fell from her hand as he pulled her away, sympathetic looks from by passers following her.

Javert ignore every officer's enthusiastic greeting, not speaking until they were inside his office, behind a closed door.

"Why?"

His voice sounded pained rather than inquisitive and Éponine looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"I don't know."

Javert stared at her, his heart beating anxiously.

He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't bring himself to follow through. His feet seemed to move of their own accord and he rushed forward, pulling her into his arms.

His voice sounded more vulnerable than it ever had. There was no trace of coldness in his eyes.

"God, help me. I love you."

He registered the slight widening of her eyes and turned away.

"I'm sorry. You couldn't possible feel the same way, I am aware of that… I…"

"I… Eugene… I love you too."

The End.

Oh, I'm kidding. Like I'll make it that easy for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: JudyBear - you're an awesome Beta. **

**Everyone - thanks for reading and reviewing. I am so sorry for taking so long to update... Life and work has just been unbelievably crazy the last few days. Luckily it is holidays now, so that means a little more writing time.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 10:

*There is no love like the first* - Nicholas Sparks.

Lips met in frantic passion, admittance of love echoing through both their minds.

Javert successfully pushed down the tiny voice in the back of his mind, urging him to turn and run away.

Éponine felt like heaven in his arms. How could he turn away from these feelings?

His passion for the law was different. It never made him feel this alive.

He groaned against her mouth as her hand brushed against his thigh, grazing against the proof of his desire for her.

He picked her up, half-dragging her to his desk. Her body was pressed flush against him, yet he couldn't seem to hold her close enough for satisfaction.

While his lips burned in her neck, Éponine felt as though Javert's hands were everywhere at once.

She thought that she'd be disgusted should their relationship progress in any manner. The desire coursing through her surprised her.

She couldn't get enough of him and tugged at his jacket impatiently. He helped her in getting it off his shoulders and tore at her robes, effectively ripping them off her body.

Éponine moaned at the feel of his rough hands caressing her skin.

She had never needed someone as much as she needed him now. His mouth did not leave hers and she mumbled something incoherent against his lips.

It hit him how delicately small she was. She seemed vulnerable in his arms.

She felt like heaven.

Coherent thought seemed to defy them. Javert could feel nothing other than his intense desire for Éponine. Of course, allowing the woman he had fallen in love with to sleep on the street was out of the question. The possibility of him taking her home with him drawing any attention did not occur to him for a second. Javert was still reeling from the intense gratification that ran through him, as they walked down the street a while later. His jacket was wrapped around her shoulders tightly and to his surprise, he found that the shocked stares and vindictive whispers did not matter to him at all. All he could register was the joy of the woman holding his hand.

A slightly raised voice pulled him out of his trance without mercy.

"Looks like even the inspector got himself a whore!"

The laughter followed him, mocking him with cruelty.

Éponine seemed to feel it too, as she shrank back next to him, her eyes appearing overly large in her small face.

"Eugene…"

Her voice was barely audible and after a long struggle, his urge to protect her won out over his anger toward the crowd.

"Let's just go, Éponine."

He moved forward swiftly, dragging her behind him. Éponine bit down on her lip, her cheeks flushing.

It was her fault that he seemed to have lost the respect of those on the street. Though they hated him, they had always begrudgingly respected him too.

Of course they'd change their opinions once they saw him with her!

Javert turned towards her, his eyes guarded.

"Stop thinking about it, Éponine. They have no idea what they are talking about."

She nodded glumly, struggling to keep up with him as he raced through the street angrily.

Éponine sighed.

She was in love with him, of that she was certain.

Life was not going to be any easier because of that.

"We need to strike at General Lamarque's funeral. That's the only place where we'll have enough support!"

Enjolras' voice vibrated through the Café, his eyes scrutinising every face staring back at him.

His eyes swiftly moved to the door as a small figure crept in discreetly, moving to the corner.

Éponine sighed as she sat down, her mind consumed by the man waiting for her in his apartment.

She had lied about going to see her family to prevent them from worrying, instead rushing to the meeting without hesitation.

Though she started going to the meetings in an attempt to get closer to Marius, the idea of a revolution slowly became more and more appealing to her.

Her heart ceased beating for a second as the reality of the situation hit her. In just a few days, the revolution would start.

Her on the side of the rebels fighting for freedom.

The man she loved on the side of the law, defending what he believed to be right.

In just a few days, the man she loved would once more be her enemy.

This time, it would be much worse though. A war was inevitable. It would turn Javert into their mortal enemy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you JudyBear236.**

**My last post before going away on holiday for a while. Hope this is enough to satisfy as long as I am gone. I know I have been updating tragically slowly the last while. Sorry for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. **

CHAPTER 11

"We need to talk."

Éponine did not waste time, addressing Javert the second she closed the door behind her.

His blue eyes fastened on her suspiciously.

"About?"

Éponine moved towards him hesitantly.

"Eugene… There… there is something I need to tell you, but I am going to need your support. You can not betray me."

Javert smiled and touched her cheek.

"I would never betray you."

"There are… some friends of mine, they… they are planning a revolution and the only reason why I am telling you this, is because I do not want you to get hurt."

Javert sighed and leaned his head back.

"Éponine, I am aware of the revolution."

"You are?"

The surprise in her eyes was evident and he restrained himself from reaching out to touch her.

"Of course… I never dreamed that you would be a part of it."

"Are you going to fight them?"

Javert sighed uncomfortably. He seemed to have forgotten that women came with emotions and complications.

"I have no choice."

Éponine stood, her eyes flaming.

"Of course you do! You can end it! You can make sure that the revolution happens without you or any of my friends getting hurt! You can find some sort of compromise and…"

Javert shook his head sternly.  
"Éponine, you are being unreasonable. I do not make the rules, I did not create the law!"

Éponine knelt in front of him with tears filling his eyes. She grabbed onto his hand desperately.

"Eugene, please… I'm scared. I care about you and I care about them. Be on the right side."

Javert leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I am on the right side, Éponine. You just can't see it."

"They are fighting for equality, for rights for…"

Javert stood, suddenly furious.

"They are fighting for the rights of beggars and whores! Those people get what they deserve, they made their choices."

"They are my people! I was… I am one of them! The fact that I am sleeping with the Inspector does not change that!"

Silence followed her words. The only sound filling the room was Javert's laboured breathing.

"Sleeping with the Inspector? I thought we were more than that."

Éponine reached for him, but he stepped away, his eyes cold.

"Perhaps you should leave…"

"Eugene…"

"No! I was a fool! You were merely a distraction, a temporary distraction. I do not want to see you near my house again. Leave!"

Éponine stepped forward stubbornly. She cupped his face with her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Eugene, I love you. Just because I am worried about my friends, because I want a different future for my people doesn't change that."

She moved her head towards him, trying to press her lips against his. Javert pushed her away unceremoniously, his eyes blazing.

"I told you to leave Thenardier. You are nothing more than a street rat and I was a fool to allow you to drag me into your web of lies."

Tears fell from Éponine's eyes as she stared at him disbelievingly. In her mind, she had created a fantasy where he agreed to talk sense into everyone – the revolutionaries, his friends… She thought he would make everything right.

Instead, now it felt like the world crumbled down around her. Javert's voice was thick with fury when he spoke again.  
"You will leave this instant unless you want to be arrested for trespassing."

She ran from his house without another word, her anguished sobs assaulting his ears.

He did not know how long she was gone, before he sank to the ground – his entire body trembling.

For the first time in his life he had allowed someone to get close to him, allowed himself to feel.

As much as he tried to focus on the law, on what was right, on every single criminal he had removed from the street – nothing that used to make him happy could remove the dreadful pain coursing through him. She was gone.

Éponine spent the entire night wandering the streets of Paris. She could not go back to Javert – she knew that. However, going to the ABC Café, facing Enjolras, Grantaire, Marius… all of the students did not seem right either. In a way, she felt as though she had signed their death warrants. Even though Javert admitted to knowing about the revolution, she had a feeling that his attack would be much more brutal than it would have been had she not brought it up at all.

She had counted on his mercy, only to be reminded that he had none.

Tears shot to her eyes as dawn broke. The world held so many people dear to her. Marius and all of his friends. Gavroche, her poor little brother who hid in the shadows. Javert.

The realization that they were in the world, was her survival. Her saving grace.

By the end of the day, there was a very real chance that not one of them would be here anymore.

Éponine took a deep breath as an idea formed in her head. Perhaps there was a way to save them after all.

She moved quickly, silently rejoicing as she found what she was looking for. She could hardly believe that the boy's clothes were still where she had left them months ago when she had first considered joining in the fight. Of course, then it was only for Marius' sake.

She moved around the corner, swiftly replacing her rags with the clothes of the unfortunate boy she had seen dying all that time ago.

She rubbed over her cold arms as she headed to the funeral.

She would rather die herself than let anyone she loved perish in the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter with the approval of my awesome Beta JudyBear236! Thanks!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter - and if I may do a little promotion - if you are a Charmed fan, I recently started a Prue/Valjean fic - In the arms of the Angel. Take a peek if you are bored!**

**DISLCAIMER: Don't own them!**

CHAPTER 12

Chaos ruled at the barricade. Dead bodies were strewn about and blood seemed to seep from every corner. Although many of them had fallen, the revolutionaries seemed determined not to give up.

Another one of his bullets pierced a young man's chest and he turned his face away as he fell limply onto the ground.

Javert could not understand why he felt such regret at the realisation that the young man's death was born from his gun.

It was his job to defend Paris. He had to do it for it was right.

Everything seemed to freeze as he looked up. His eyes locked with those of a tall man with curly blonde hair – the leader of the revolutionaries if rumours were to be believed.

The determined expression in his eyes unsettled Javert much more than the gun aimed directly at his heart.

He would die for his country. He did not fear that.

A too familiar voice, however, caused fear to drop into his heart like a brick.

"No! Don't!"

"Éponine."

She had pushed him away before he could stop her and he barely had time to register her clever disguise before something else tore through his mind.

Red.

Their eyes met before Éponine attempted to take a step forward. Her body tumbled to the ground as her knees buckled and Javert moved forward swiftly, gathering her trembling body into his arms.

He could find no words as he looked at her, desperately trying to stop the blood flowing from her stomach.

Around them, everything seemed to have come to a halt.

Revolutionaries let down their guns along with Enjolras, pale at the sight of one of their own, one of their friends, on the ground in the hated inspector's arms.

Behind the pair, the soldiers did the same – their eyes glued to their fierce comrade, sitting in a miserable heap with a woman from the gutter in his arms.

Neither Javert nor Éponine noticed. They were aware of nothing but each other.

Javert shook his head as Éponine opened her mouth. He pressed a finger against her lips tenderly.

"Don't try to speak… I'll get you out of here. I'll get you to a doctor, I swear."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she attempted to smile. His heart broke as she squeezed his hand and moved her head from side to side faintly.

"Don't give up. Éponine, it is not too late. Don't you dare give up."

His hoarse voice sounded strange even to his own ears.

For the first time in his life, Eugene Javert felt fear and he loathed it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you. I love you and I will not allow you to die, do you hear me?"

The red flag had fallen, but he was not aware of that. He was not aware of the shocked expressions on all the faces around him either.

The woman he loved was dying in his arms and he refused to let that happen.

Everything around her seemed blurry and slow. Here and there she recognized people lying on the ground, their eyes wide open without seeing.

As much as she tried, she could not move. Her entire body felt cold and numb.

A sound escaped from her dry lips and Javert looked down. Overwhelming concern shone in his eyes.

"Can… Éponine, can you talk?"

She gathered enough strength to nod against his chest. Javert waited, careful not to push her.

"I'm…cold."

His arms tightened around her and she could swear she saw fear flashing over his face.

"Hold on. Just promise me you'll hold on."

Éponine closed her eyes, focusing all her attention on the steady rhythm of his heart as he made his way through the streets.

The light was fading fast, yet she desperately tried to cling to it.

She couldn't die. She did not want to die – not now that she had finally found happiness.

Life could not be that cruel.

Pain seemed to tear her entire body apart as she coughed, the iron taste of blood dripping down her throat.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear horses. Voices followed. She could only register a few words – a broken conversation.

_"Jean Valjean._

_Help us. Help her, she is dying. I love her._

_Please. Help her."_

Éponine winced as she felt her body being lifted up. Javert's voice was still there, whispering frantically in her ear – begging her not to die. Another voice was suddenly there.

It was gentle and calm. She frowned as she tried to listen to his words.

"Stay with us. We will take you to a hospital. You'll be alright."

Through the haziness, Éponine swore she could hear Javert mutter a soft thank you.

Of course, she could not say for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I do not have any excuses - I just lost track of everything. But I had some free time and I watched the Les Miz movie (Russell Crowe is kind of growing on me. Strange...) and I was inspired so here is my next update! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

Chapter 13

Javert could not summon the courage to look Jean Valjean in the eyes as they made their way to the hospital.

Here was one of the many people in the world who had all the reason to hate him and he was helping him.

He could not fathom it.

It was Valjean who broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity.

"So… you love her?"

Javert nodded quickly, his cheeks flushing.

"I do."

It felt as though he was admitting a weakness.

"Does she love you?"

Javert looked down at Éponine. He carefully swept a strand of dark hair from her forehead.

"She does. I fear she loves me too much. Undeservedly so."

Valjean could not help but smile.

"No one deserves love, Inspector. Yet, we all do."

Javert scoffed at Valjean irritably.

"That does not make sense in the slightest."

Valjean looked back at Éponine with a smile.

"Does it make sense loving her?"

"I guess none of it does."

* * *

"Enjolras… Enjolras, move!"

Enjolras was still frozen to his spot, his gun numbly in his hand. He had shot – perhaps killed – one of their own. One of the people he promised to fight for. Someone he knew.

Of course, Enjolras never took too much notice of Éponine. She was simply the girl tagging to all the meetings.

The realisation of that truth tore through his heart. With all his loyalties and admirable ambitions, he never stopped for long enough to get to know the people he was fighting for. Not even the one within his reach.

"I killed her."

Marius shook his friend by the shoulders. He was unaware of the tears running over his own cheeks.

"She's not dead. We don't know that she's dead."

The gun dropped to the ground and Enjolras looked up. Without their leader the soldiers seemed lost.

Suddenly it felt as though the outcome of the day depended on only him. He took time to look at the young innocent faces of the revolutionaries – his friends.

Enjolras turned without a word and walked in the direction of the ABC Café, his hands shaking with guilt.

One by one, his friends turned to follow him wordlessly.

On the other side of the barricade, the soldiers waited for the last figure disappeared. Then, like one man, they turned around too – each man rushing to his family, his friends or his office.

No one could comprehend what had happened. A few of the young soldiers thought that the whole situation reminded of a bedtime story their mothers had told them. At the Café, Joly recollected the same story – which he now shared with the students as they looked at him with fascination.

"And so this Englishman was sentenced to death. On the day of his execution, before they could kill him, the daughter of the chief covered his body with her own. She said that if they wanted to kill him, they'd have to kill her too."

"What happened?"

Gavroche was the only one brave enough to ask the question and Joly ruffled his hair.

"Every man – all the Indians, all the Englishmen – they dropped their weapons. Because even though they were from different worlds, they loved each other. Their love was stronger than any war."

Silence followed his last words. Some of the students look a little embarrassed at their fascination with the story, others were clearly entranced.

"'Ponine is strong. She'll be all right. I know it."

Although Gavroche tried to keep his voice sure, his fear was obvious. Enjolras looked up, his eyes red with tears.

Gavroche bit down on his lower lip as his eyes met those of Enjolras.

"I mean… she's the only good family I have. She's going to be fine."

"I'm so sorry, Gavroche."

Enjolras' voice was thick with guilt and Marius squeezed his shoulder, unable to talk.

Through his tears, Gavroche smiled at Enjolras.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, she's going to be fine. The inspector… he won't let her die, will he? I think he loves her."

Marius finally found his voice, speaking shakily.

"You know what, Gavroche? I think so too."

* * *

A pained groan escaped Éponine's lips every now and again. Every time she made a sound, terror filled Javert's face. Where she sat with Éponine's head on her lap, Cosette could swear that he was keeping the girl alive with sheer will power. It was clear that he truly loved her. Her heart started beating a little faster. She could not help but wonder about Marius. Was he still alive? Was he wounded?

Her hand moved to squeeze Javert's shoulder sympathetically. She understood his fear, his anguish. She would have done the same if it were Marius bleeding on her lap.

"What is her name?"

"Éponine."

She smiled at the softness in his voice when he said the name, then frowned.

She was certain that she had heard that name before. It took a while for the memory to stir.

_"My friend Éponine, oh Cosette, you'll love her! She's the one who led me to you. She can do anything, I tell you."_

A smile graced her lovely features at the memory. This had to be the same girl.

"If this is the Éponine that I have heard of, she will survive, M'sieur. My… suitor… his best friend is Éponine. He says she can do anything."

Javert looked down at Éponine's pale face as another groan escaped her lips.

He thought of the way his life had been before she entered it. If she had the strength to make him look beyond everything he believed and fall in love, then surviving would not challenge her. She was a fighter. Her friend was right – she could do anything.

"It can be no one else."


End file.
